After The End
by TinyPencilOverLord
Summary: Kirito's life is in shambles. What happens when his best friend leaves him and he just wants to escape it all. What happens when he meets an old acquaintance. Read to find out. Sinoto 3
1. Chapter 1

_Hello People, welcome to my story, I know you have your choice of fanfics so I'm glad you pick mine. But before you read, I'll give you the setting and junk. This takes place after the anime, boom done. I'm sorry if I'm force feeding you the facts._

"Hah take that" Kirito said as he slashed the mutant mushroom skeleton with his golden sword.

"Hey save some for me, I need to level up my hammer skills" Klein said exhausted from running and using heavy attacks.

"Yeah, you can't keep taking all the kills, the rest of us still need to level up too", Simon commented cheerfully as it was just a harmless statement

Kirito sat there just exhaling trying to take in all the "insults" at once. He knew they were kidding, but he thought it was a friendly thing.

"Well anyways, Asuna could you heal me I'm looking a bit low." said Kirito with a hand gesture that said to hurry.

Asuna was just about to say the incantation when a man appeared from the grass; He seemed to be a old looking fellow in a black but somehow also green cloak.

"Well hello there, which one of you is Asuna" asked the man with a warm and sunny smile on his face.

"Oh I have heard of these, they just came out in the newest update; Your family writes a message to tell you something and a npc delivers it in-game." Klein told the group as Asuna raises

her hand.

As the traveler walked over he handed the girl a white yet old looking piece of paper.

"Woah that's so cool, it really gives you vibe of the game", said everyone more or less the same.

As Asuna opened the parchment she gasped and had a concerned look on her face. She had received some concerning news.

"What is it!" Kirito aggressively asked fearing for Asuna's security, as if he were his child.

"I have to go, bye everyone" Asuna said with a depressed face as she logged out and the words A PLAYER HAS LEFT THE PARTY echoed on each players screen.

Everyone felt uneasy, this hasn't really happened before. A member of their group disconnecting so sudden.

"Daddy, is Mommy gonna be ok?" asked Yui with a scared look on her face. She was frightened for the safety of one of her caretakers.

Kirito, caught off guard by the question, paused and didn't know what to say.

"I, um… yeah, Mommy's gonna be just fine, I hope stammered Kirito while holding one hand on the back of his head.

~=Meanwhile in the real world=~

Asuna laying on her bed, taking the AmuSphere off her head, leaving her hair messed up and uneven.

She saw her mother sitting next to her and the foot of the bed. Wearing her usual face of indifference. But this time it was different, Asuna saw something was wrong on this situation.

"Yukki, I have thought about it for some time now. I think you should spend a little more time in the real world. I know everything has been hard on you for a while; that's why I'm sending you away to boarding school." Asuna's Mother told her.

Tears start to manifest in Asuna's eyes, but the overwhelming sadness was canceled out by her anger.

"Why can't you just let me be happy with my life" Asuna yelled at her mother, giving her a look of disbelief and disappointment.

"The decision is final, there will be no change. Your leaving in one month. Say your goodbyes and pack your things" said Asuna's mother with a sigh while she got up and left the room.

Yukki just started to cry, she felt nothing else to do. In her moment of sadness and anger Asuna threw her AmuSphere in the ground, fracturing the screen.

The only thing she could do was lay in her bed. Crying herself to sleep.

~=The Next Day=~

As the whole gang meets at the dicey café, Asuna walks in and a smile invades everyone's face, Except herself.

As those smiles turn to frowns she walks to the bar. Everyone staring at her, she could see the pity overflowing from their faces.

"I'm leaving in a month, possibly for a couple years" said Asuna, the words sliding out of her mouth.

Everyone gasping with disbelief, Klein falling out of his chair.

"What's happened, are you alright" asked Kirito leaning in while staring at Asuna. Rage mixed with pity and shock.

"I'm going away to boarding school, it's in my best interest. And Kirito; I want to speak with you in private" Asuna said with sadness, everyone knew she was defeated.

Kirito stood their, unable to move. He had begun to think about everything they've been together. And some school was going to take it away.

Asuna grabbing his arm pulling him to a back room.

"Before I say this, I just want you to know that you are a good friend. And I just want us to be friends now. I just want to be two normal people." said Asuna while she looked at the ground.

Kirito stared at her, overtaken by his anger and disbelief. He couldn't grasp the situation he was stuck in. Then, all of a sudden his face just went blank.

"I just can't believe it, after all we have been through. I guess this is how you repay me" Kirito spoke, words like daggers piercing her heart.

"Well I guess you won't care if I leave" Kirito said as he charged out of the room and out of the cafè. Getting of his motorcycle as Asuna stuck her hand out of the door, but she already knew. She lost him.

 _Boom, I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, I would like you to be patient about the romance, you gotta get the story ready n stuff. But I hope you enjoy

The Job

"I can't believe Asuna would do this to me" thought Kirito, words like acid dissolving his love. He felt like his spine was breaking, he just felt like falling on the ground.

When just then he heard a knock on the door. Kirito knew he had to pull it together.

"Kiri, I heard about what happens with Asuna, are you ok", Kirito's sister said. Words reminding him of his failure in his life. The ultimate setback.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just leave me alone" Kirito did in a shallow voice, holding back the tears.

He could her his sisters footsteps walking away from the door, probably to practice with her sword.

Kirito could only get to get away from his problem, reality. He grabbed his nerve gear and shoved it on his head.

He was just about to load up ALO when he started to think about her. But he shoved her face out of his head. And he turned on GGO to express his anger through his bullets.

He was walking through the city he spawned in, and he came across a bar. He entered and ordered a drink.

A man started to approach him, he was a lanky man, tall and skinny. Wearing a red jacket and white undershirt.

"Your Kirito right" said the man, put a head on the back of his head, catching Kirito off guard, he was just there to observe.

Before Kirito could say anything Trevor butted in and cut Kirito off.

"Of course you are, my names Trevor, my group is moving to a new base we built, and someone tipped us off it's gonna get hit. We would like you to come with. You know, as a bodyguard" said Trevor with a smile.

"Well, what's in it for me?" Kirito said with a smirk. Giving the intent for money. As if it wasn't obvious

Trevor leaned back a bit, but soon established his calm complete once again, holding out a bag of money. Extending it towards Kirito.

Kirito grabbed to bag and nodded, saying he was in.

"Ok but you need to wear this" Trevor said giving Kirito a black mask with three slits for a mouth and two eyeholes.

"We can't afford to draw any attention to this mission" Trevor said while Kirito slid the mask on and locked it in place, then he took it off and put it inside a pocket on the inner side of his cloak.

"So when will this escort be happening?" Kirito asked. One hand on his hip, the other on the bar table.

"I will be happening tomorrow, meet at this location at 6:30" Trevor said handing a piece of paper to Kirito.

Kirito swiped the paper out of Trevor's hand quite rudely and chugged the last ounce of liquid left in his glass.

As Trevor left Kirito started to think, about everything. But he didn't want it to cloud his judgment.

He headed over to the store. He thought that since he would be a escort he should upgrade his pistol a bit. With the remaining money he had saved up he decided on a laser, one that could be turned on and off.

Kirito thought that since he had some time he would practice. As he headed over to the firing range people started following him, aweing at him. Looking at the royalty he was to them

As Kirito turned around the crowd gasped with fear, they all knew that he was a brutal fighter.

"I will ask one of you to stand in that booth and shoot at me, I need to practice" Kirito said pointing to a firing booth. Within one second of asking the crowd had hands fly up into the air.

"And your gun has to shoot really fast" added Kirito while raising one finger, as the crowd started to thin out he picked out a hand in the back, as he walked forward he looked quite… normal except he was a little buff.

He held out his gun which was AR-15, it was a standard assault rifle. Kirito beckoned him with his hand over to the booth. As the man came Kirito hopped over the barrier dividing the target from the shooting station.

As the rest of the people crowded around the station Kirito and the man were in. Kirito walked all the way to the end of the course. Kirito ripped the target from the clips holding it in place and replaced it with himself. He decided to do the same thing he did with Sinon a while back, for old times sake. He reached into his back pocket and pulled a round out of his pistol.

"Ok, I'm going to flip this bullet in the air. When it hits the ground you may fire at me" Said Kirito, the man nodded and aimed at Kirito, looking through the metallic iron sight he had equipped.

Kirito tossed the bullet in the air and pulled out his lightsa*cough*cough* I mean photon sword. He turned it on and everything began to go in slow motion. It's as if the games world was showing him, he meant something and he was good at something.

As the bullet hit the ground red prediction lines appeared. Everywhere in fact, and as the bullets starting fly he knew, the fun had started.

The slow motion had ended and Kirito started to slice the bullets with ease. He thought he should up the ante and started doing turns and flips, showing off it looked like.

When the bullets stopped Kirito noticed something, he felt like something missing was put back in place. The action of this fast pace life is the life he wants.

As the man angrily pulled out the empty magazine he slide in a drum. And switched his gun to burst fire mode. He started to fire in three round intervals.

But this didn't phase Kirito, slicing and dodging the pieces of metal flying towards him. He was noticing something; he was feeling like he meant something, since death gun all the leaderboards have reset and he had been placed number four.

During his "battle" he thought about Asuna. And the second he saw her face in his mind a bullet hit him in the cheek, grazing him. Snapping him back into reality.

The man started to smile, he pulled his trigger one more time but was surprised to find out he was out. He threw his gun on the ground and pulled out another gun.

A RPG, he aimed it at Kirito's direction and felt the kickback of his decision. And as if he was punched in the stomach he lost all breath in him.

Kirito saw the rocket coming straight at him. Then, as if he felt no fear he started running, the fastest he had ever run. Straight at the explosive, as the rocket edged ever closer he turned off his photon sword. And he took out his hand and reached toward the side of the rocket, when he touched the rocket he slightly moved the rocket away and changed the explosives trajectory. When the rocket blew up Kirito stopped dead in his tracks. Making it a pretty dope explosion.

He was ready.

 _Awesome, second chapter done. Thanks for watching_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello once again, it's nice to meet all of you. I just want you to know that all of you mean the world to me and that you have given me the strength to keep writing. -_

It was time to do this job, Kirito saw that the pay was good. So he turned on his nerve gear and

pressed play. When he was transported into the game he started to walk to the designated location.

When he got there he saw five men. Sitting in a booth in a restaurant.

"Kirito nice to see you" Trevor said while he walked up to Kirito. He put a hand over his shoulder and guided Kirito to the group.

"This is Jax, he is our support character, he will lay down covering fire if this journey comes to a fight. And he will be carrying all the supplies" said Trevor while he pointed at a large looking fellow in a no sleeve shirt with a light machine gun. He smirked and nodded saying what's up.

"Next is the groups medic, Connor. He will heal us if the time comes to that" Trevor said while pointing to a tall lanky man who was carrying a pistol and a Red Cross on his shoulder. He raised his hands and waved while he smiled.

"Now, here are twins, Logan and Hunter. They will be the attackers of the group. They will also our defenders and will scout out where we are going" Trevor explained while the twins walked over holding two laser rifles, both wearing blue shirts with black overcoats.

As he walked over he sat down at the table and ordered a water.

"Ok we are going to be moving in a wide spread plan, we will be each 5 yards apart, Jax being in the middle." Trevor said laying out a map with a arrow from their position moving to another.

As Trevor moved his finger on the map everyone nodded, when Kirito could only think about everything that can go wrong, and how he would fail, how his life will fail.

"Kirito, you there" Trevor said while he snapped his fingers in Kirito's face. Each snap taking him back to them, step by step.

"Ok lets go" Trevor said as each member of the group teleported into the PVP zone.

They were now at a abandoned city, overgrown with foliage and trees. The perfect spot for both a base and, a ambush.

The twins started to fan out in opposite directions scanning for any potential threats that were both in front and behind. Then about five minutes later they heard the all clear on the radio and started to split up.

Kirito slid and locked in his black mask as he moved he felt uneasy, everything was just too quiet.

Just as the thought entered his head he heard a gunshot, he rushed over to see Jax on the ground with every item he was carrying in his inventory on the ground.

Then, he saw the prediction line, followed by dirt flying in the air and a loud bang as he dodged the next bullet. He took out his pistol because he knew the second he pulled out his photon sword he would be know and they would know his strategy of attack.

As the sniper shot at him Kirito could see men rushing out of a building and getting in position to fire. As he turned on his laser and aimed at the men he noticed something.

There were about twelve men, all with assault rifles, none were aimed at him. Kirito assumed that he would be the highest priority but since they have only saw him with a pistol they must have thought that he wasn't a threat, so they targeted the rest of his squad.

As the started to shoot Kirito could see the health bars dropping. One by one each dropped and each died, it us up to Kirito to save the supplies, and get justice for what they did.

As Kirito saw the gun barrels moving towards him, he knew it was time to bring it out. He turned on his sword while taking off his mask and dashed forward towards the men; catching them off guard.

As he slashed the first attacker he pulled out his pistol and shot two in the head, dead on. Making them fall to the ground. As the rest of the people aimed at fired Kirito jumped onto another man, using him as a footstool he jumped up, doing a backflip.

As he jumped in the air he shot three men, all in the kneecaps. They feel to their knees making them hurt more. But they didn't give up, they kept shooting at him.

As Kirito noticed his health dropping he decided to get serious, he jumped to the ground seeing that the group crowded up into a giant blob. He took this as an opportunity for greatness. He pulled one man away from the rest. He slapped him on the chest twice.

He shoved the man back and started waving at the crowd, the man saw something metallic in his hand so he looked at his chest. This filled his head with fear because he now knew what that thing was in Kirito's hand; a pin. To the grenade on his chest.

The man started to unclip the best from his body while the rest of the men started to run away, toppling over each other only making the situation worse.

"Boom" Kirito said with a smirk on his face as the group exploded into millions of pieces. Kirito started to walk up the tower he assumed the snipe was in.

As Kirito reaches the top of the tower he saw a man, cowering in fear next to a sniper rifle on the ground. Looking straight at him. As he walked closer he heard footsteps behind him, and a creak from the ceiling.

"Hello there" said a woman's voice, as Kirito turned around he saw, an old friend, Sinon aiming a pistol at him.

"Nice to see you again, Sinon" Kirito said with a calm composure and a friendly smile. He put his pistol into his holster and waved his hand in a nice manner.

Sinon, with a smirk on her face kept her pistol held high.

"Nice to see you too"

 _Boom, Chapter done I hope you liked it._


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there readers, you will probably figure this out but this takes place the same time as chapter 3 but in Sinon's point of view. Well anyways your a good fan base. I feel like I'm begging here but could you leave a review so I can join the Sinoto community. ^-^ thanks in advance.

"Nice to see you too"

The Day Before

Sinon was grinding in a lower level, shooting mediocre creatures. Not showing her power of a sniper, she just shot and shot when all of a sudden she got a message; it was from a man named Justin aka SeekNDestroy.

She opened the drop down menu to see a request, it was a assassination job, she was kill a couple people and let the rest of the group take the items.

She willingly accepted and walked out of the gloomy dungeon. As she saw the sunlight she pulled the drip down menu once again and pressed the warp button, as the countdown timer started she looked at her inventory. She had gained armour piercing rounds and some tear gas.

"5...4...3...2...1" the timer said before Sinon teleported to a town. She started to walk down the street. She saw out of the corner of her eye a person, they had a black mask on their face, she knew there was something going down but she didn't care enough to stop walking.

When Sinon reaches her destination she saw it was a apartment building. She walked in to see a NPC at the front desk.

"Hello, Sinon. How may I help you." Said the would be secretary. Knowing her names creeped her name but then she remembered that all NPCs knew her name cause it's engraved into the system.

"Hi, ummm I am looking for a Man by the name of SeekNDestroy" Sinon asked the NPC. The secretary told Sinon that the man was on the top, the penthouse. No one gets that far up without betrayal or murder.

As she took the elevator she saw the place was very prestigious and beautiful. Everywhere you look you would see either white granite or gold. This place is definitely for the rich, the backstabbing rick.

Sinon knocked on the door and within a second the door was opened by what looked like a butler, a NPC nonetheless.

"Please come in" The butler said with a robotic voice while he bowed to her. She walked forward to see a stunning view of the city of guns. A man was standing, looking at the landscape.

"Sinon, the best sniper in the game. Welcome to my place, make yourself at home I have a proposition for you." said the man walking over to a white leather couch.

"You see I need you on a job. We are planning on a new "investment" in base building and we need you to help us get to it." said the man putting his fingers together with a devilish grin.

"Sorry, I'm not interested in you quote on quote investment opportunity" Replied Sinon while she walked away from the man.

"Will Ten. Million. Credits. change your mind miss… just think of all the things you can " said the man while he stood up, stopping Sinon in her tracks.

Sinon's mind started to race, she knew the credits to yen was 100 to one so that means, One-hundred thousand yen!(About $900 USD)

"Ten million you said?" Questioned Sinon, one eye peeking back at the man to see if he was serious.

The man opened his menu and sent Sinon a trade request, she accepted and saw the credits. Sitting right there in front of her. She was overjoyed to see this much money.

"Ok, I'll do it" a Sinon said with a smirk on her face. She was gonna make some money.

"You will receive the credits after the job is done" The man said.

Sinon was told to meet in the desert PvP zone tomorrow, she would be given a team to back her up and help deliver the "investment".

The Next Day

Sinon was waiting for the warp countdown to finish when she though, how did he get that many credits, what didn't he convert his money to real world cash.

But the thoughts left her head as soon as it entered, she was walking through the deserted city when she got a teleport request, she accepted and was teleported in the middle of a bunch of men loading up their weapons while they talked amongst themselves.

"Hey there little lady, wanna see what a real man looks like?" asked a buff man, making the room go completely silent. Sinon, overtaken by total disgust simply took her hand, put it on the mans face. And shoved him back making him fall on the ground, the room was filled with laughter and everyone got back to what they were doing.

Sinon walked up to who seemed to be the leader, he was by the map with push pins in it talking to two men at once.

"Ok, for the third time you will rush down and start to attack once our sniper takes out the main threats." Explained the man, simply and clearly. Sinon tapped the man on the shoulder, he turned around and let out a smile

"Oh, you must be the sniper. Good to see you, I'll explain the plan to you. Ok, we will be set up in this building here, and you will be set up in this watchtower with a spotter, we are not questioning your ability we just want to be sure." The man said while he pointed to all sorts of places on the map.

Sinon just nodded and looked at looked at the map, she was handed a earpiece to communicate with the rest of the team. She slide it in the ear and turned it on. Their was static for a second but then she could hear everyone talking.

The leaders watch started to beep, he signaled to move out. Once the signal was given each man stood up and loaded their weapon, they started to move out of the building.

The people started to walk out and stay in a group, once they got there they set up and waited. Sinon was greeted by the spotter she was given, they both layed down on the ground. One with a pair of binoculars, and one with a gun.

She heard on her earpiece that they had captured a scout and took away his radio. Making it look like he was alive but he was on the brink of death.

Sinon, seeing the group adjusted her scope. She saw each target, but one person caught her eye. A man in a black mask and a coat. Memories of her last job of the minigun flashed through her mind, she decided to take him out second after the man with the supplies.

"Ok, I see them. Taking out the big one with the supplies. On my gunshot, rush out and attack." Sinon said into her earpiece while she put her finger on the trigger.

She pulled the trigger, shorting what looked like a bolt of lighting out of her gun going straight through the big man's head, dead instantly.

She moves her scope over to the masked man and fired, he dodged the bolt without a second thought. The mask kept moving and twisting out of the way of the killing blows.

Sinon was amazed by the way the person acted, he was like water, flowing through a river. She fired one last shot at him. Missing, he knew her mag was empty and now was his chance. Sinon looked away to get a second mag out of her inventory

He took his mask off and dashed forward obliterating her team. When Sinon took out her mag she looked at her teams health, Everyone except her spotter was dead. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs so she decided to hide in the rafters of the tower and use the spotter as bait.

As the person walked in Sinon saw, the purple swordsman. She was completely stunned, unable to move from her position. When Kirito started to walk toward the spotter Sinon dropped down while she took her pistol out and aimed it at Kirito.

Hello there" said a woman's voice, as Kirito turned around he saw, an old friend, Sinon aiming a pistol at him.

"Nice to see you again, Sinon" Kirito said with a calm composure and a friendly smile. He put his pistol into his holster and waved his hand in a nice manner.

Sinon, with a smirk on her face kept her pistol held high.

"Nice to see you too"

 _Helloooo again, I hoped you liked this chapter. It gets better ok… well anyways expect more._


	5. Chapter 5

_What's up, I just want to thank you for the support you have given to me. But never mind that, I hope you enjoy the story._

"Nice to see too" Sinon said still holding the gun up, you could hear the safety come off and the the gun being set on full-auto.

"Oh my God, I didn't know you still played this game" said Kirito with a childish composer while he paced.

"What, I'm not allowed to play after Death Gun?" Questioned Sinon sarcastically. Sinon smirked as she lowered her weapon, if Kirito was going to attack he would do it already.

"Well…yes you can" Kirito stuttered, not knowing what sarcasm was in that moment. The spotter was outraged.

"Just shot the damn guy, easiest shot you could ever make. The people upstairs aren't gonna paying us to talk to the enemy" the spotter said with anger.

"He stop talking, the adults are speaking" mocked Kirito, he was antagonizing the man, hoping for him to step out of line.

He pointed at Kirito as he silently took out his pistol. The spotter fire the shot and within the millisecond Kirito's photon blade was on and the bullet was slashed in two. Kirito also slashed the man's gun in half rendering it useless.

Kirito took out his sidearm and aimed the gun at the man's head, he turned on the laser to add the extra fear in death, the man quivered in fear, he had spent so much on his character he didn't want to lose it all.

With one fatal shot the man was dead, the bullet entered his brain and stopped all function. The man laid on the ground for a second before turning into bunches of glass to be flown away in the wind.

"You know I'm getting paid a lot of credits to take you down. Not specifically of course but still." Sinon explained, she raised her weapon once more.

"Do they miss me at the Dicey Cafè?" Kirito said very seriously, this question taking Sinon off guard. She paused for a second before answering.

"Everyone misses you, I miss you. Asuna has left, she said goodbye to all of us. She told us she was sorry but it wasn't her decision to make." Sinon said clearly, it brought tears to Kirito's eyes but he held them back.

Kirito thought about something for a second, his hair covering his eyes. Making seem very serious in the situation. He raised his head and smiled.

"What if, you trade the credits you'll get if I come back to the Dicey Cafè?" Kirito asked, having his funny more upbeat personality return.

"Why, do you think I would do that?" Sinon said, not as being an insult but as a question.

"Well, I just thought that since some people missed me I could come back, I just want a real real to come back" Kirito said honestly, he just wanted to be back with his friends but he wants to be there for a reason, his reason Before was Asuna but now she gone and he doesn't need her.

"Ummm, ok I will give up my credits if you come back to the cafè, everyone wants you back there" said Sinon.

"So when's the next meet up?" Asked Kirito, he wanted to be there first. He was so happy to be with his friends again. He felt true to himself.

"It's in a week from today" Sinon said with a smile, she was excited to, below the surface.

"I'm gonna get off see you then." Kirito said as he pressed the disconnect button.

He stood up in his bed, he set aside his nerve gear and outside and sat on the grass, he thought about everything that the world has thrown at him. His closest friend left him, no his girlfriend dumped him. He almost destroyed his relationship with his friends too.

He was caught in a loop of self destruction. Over and over he would feel sorry for himself, but no more. He was going to turn his life around starting today.

"Brother!" Said Kirito's sister, she smiled as she walked over to him and sat beside him, she looked at him.

"I want to say that losing Asuna was a bad thing, but it was just a hurdle, one that you must pass in your life. You'll find someone new, maybe they are already your friend" said Kirito's sister, she was trying to comfort him.

Kirito just sat there and smiled he sat up and said, "Even though your my cousin, your the best sister I ever had."

The Next Week

After a week of sparing in the dojo with Sugu and VR games, it was finally time to meet them once more. Kirito was nervous, he didn't know what his friends thought of him.

"You're over analyzing the situation" Kirito thought to himself, he needed to be the calm and laid back person he was. What was he doing.

"Brother! Hi, what are you doing" said Sugu, she walking down the stairs from her bedroom. Probably come out of ALO, she seemed tired. She yawned and stretched her arms.

"I'm going to the meet-up with everyone down at the Dicey Cafè, need a ride?" Kirito said with a smile, Sugu's mouth dropped. She didn't expect him to come after Asuna… dumped him, at least not so soon.

She gladly accepted and went outside with Kirito, they both got on Kirito's motorcycle and started to drive. They had just gotten on the highway and started to wiz by the traffic.

Kirito started to think about the time he said to Sinon he would be there. He thought that it must've been not that much money to give it up to have him go there.

He was just about to hit a car before he snapped out of his thoughts, horns beeping and yelling came from the direction of the driver as they left him in the dust.

When they finally arrived at the Cafè Sugu entered easily, Kirito went to the door, but he felt an invisible barrier push him away. He kept trying to get in but no luck.

He knew, the anger and sadness this place caused him, but he knew he could turn it around.

"I...I Forgive you" Kirito whispered under his breath, he started to walk forward with pushed on the door. When it opened and he looked in, he saw everyone looking the other way.

He scanned the room, and saw her. The one person looking directly at him and smiling. Her name was...Asada.

 _The End. Just kidding, well.. not really just for this chapter not for the story that would be too short and I hate short, but anyways be happy and love life._


	6. Chapter 6

_Well hello there, it's gonna be harder to upload because I have school n stuff. But I will try to keep uploading relatively fast. Stay awesome ^-^_

Kirito started to walk, he walked to table Asada, it had Klein and Liz sitting there too. He took a seat next to Klein, Klein was oblivious to Kirito he was talking to Liz across the table, she too didn't notice Kirito cause she was laughing. Probably because of a joke Klein said.

Kirito started talking to Asada, within the second that Kirito's voice entered the room everyone went silent. Everyone's conversations were outshined by his voice.

Kirito stood up, think he did something wrong. He started to walk out the door, when he was stopped.

A hand grabbed him and stopped him from moving, Kirito looked back to see his friend. Klein, and he said "We missed you" be hugged Kirito. They both smiled as they walked back to their seats.

Everyone smiled at Kirito all saying variants of we missed you. A moment later everyone started to resume their previous conversations.

"So how much was that job you gave up?" Kirito asked as casual as possible.

Asada just shrugged it off and said, "Not that much, I forgot already" she got up and ordered some food.

"So what made you come back?" Klein asked, he leading his elbow on the table while smirking.

"Asada...Wait not like that, she gave up a job and didn't kill me in-game." Kirito answered, catching himself at the start of the sentence.

"Say, Klein could you find out how much that job was, the one Asada gave up?" Kirito asked as a friend. He was just trying to find out for no reason.

"Alright, I'll look into my contacts there but you owe me." Klein said pointing a finger while he laughed. He laughed even though they both knew he wasn't kidding.

Kirito was just sitting there, he didn't know the right time to talk because everyone talked over him, he saw Asada stand up to order food, Kirito saw out of the corner of his eye Klein. He was on the phone dipping into his contacts at GGO.

When Asada got back to the tables she started to get bored, Kirito could see she was bored because Asada was failing holding her head up straight. Kirito started to open his mouth to say something when Klein grabbed his shoulder and pulled him outside.

Kirito was pulled so fast he could see a thing till he was outside. Klein had a smile on his face, it looks like he hit gold; Kirito felt uneasy yet curious.

"You are not going to believe this buddy but, the money Asada was paid; it was Ten. Million. Credits." Klein said with a smile, he knew something was up. "Either that girl is stupid, or she really, really likes you. And I don't think that girl is stupid." Continued Klein.

Kirito was in awe, he hadn't ever seen that many credits, that's so much yen. Kirito couldn't process why she would do that for him. Klein started to walk back into the cafė, followed by Kirito who was struggling to keep his face calm. Kirito's face was starting to blush.

"How could she like me, if all people", Kirito thought, he sat down in his chair, sitting across from Asada. She was eating her food that was recently delivered. It was some a steak with asparagus tips and garlic mashed potatoes.

Kirito started to calm down, he knew that she was his friend, but then when he thought the world friend, he started to flashback to the time when Asuna said that she wanted to stay friends.

He thought about this for a second, he was starting to get annoyed by this. He shook this out of his head, he wanted her out of his life.

He looked down at his lap, his phone was out. There was a picture of Asuna, it was probably his last one. He turned off his phone and looked up, he wasn't going to ruin this.

Kirito wanted to know for sure if she liked him. He took a deep breath and asked, "Hey Asada wanna do something later, like meet up in GGO or something". Asada has a price of steak in her mouth when he asked so she took a second, it was the longest second of his life.

Asada wasn't caught off guard or anything, but she was unusually flustered, she couldn't really say anything for a moment, "S-sure, but not GGO, I have had enough of that for now. How about coffee?" Asked Asada will a warm smile.

"Sure, wanna meet around 3:30?" Kirito asked, he was trying to keep cool but he realized his nails were digging into the palm of his hand. He took his nails out and he started to bleed, it was gushing, more like a paper cut.

"Well, I don't know; 3:30 is about the time I get out of my school club, and I usually walk home." Asada said, she rubbed her left elbow with her right hand while she looked away from Kirito.

"How about I pick you up from school and we can go to coffee", Kirito said he leaned in with a smile, he was as lighthearted as they come.

Asada looked back at him, she looked delighted to come but she just said, "Sure sounds fun". They both looked at each other and grinned for ear to ear.

From across the room Klein watched, he saw that Kirito might of found himself a new person, and Klein had helped achieved that. He laughed and s shaked his head.

Kirito and his sister said their goodbyes to everyone, especially Asada. They walked out and got on Kirito's motorcycle. They started to drive back to there house when Asada came running out, but before she could stop she tripped and tackled the motorcycle knocking over Kirito and his sister to the ground.

Sugu was mad when Kirito just forgave all the sorrys that Asada said, something was different about Kirito Sugu thought.

Asada handed Kirito a piece of paper and said, I almost forgot, here's my number so you can talk to me and arrange other outings." Asada smiled and walked back inside.

Kirito looked at the digits and mentally high fives himself, he got his bike back up and drove back home with his sister.

 _Hey, sorry that this chapter took a while to make, school n stuff. Welp I hope you enjoyed. ^-^_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi, here's a new chapter. I don't really know what to put in these things anymore but I digress, I hope you enjoy.^-^_

When Kirito got home he was, indifferent. On one hand he just got a date with a girl and her phone number, but on the other hand all he could think about is him messing up. When he was with Asuna it was easy, he did the right thing protecting her and she liked him, and he can't play the hero now.

He walked up to his room and sat down on his bed, "Why is this so hard, it wasn't as hard in SAO" Kirito thought, he couldn't just go back. Kirito got up from his bed and sat at his desk.

He took out a piece of paper and a pencil, he started to sketch a drawing of a sword, it was a sword that could split in two and was razors sharp, he just sketched with no thought and control over himself.

Kirito has finished drawing, he put it in a drawer filled with other drawings and closed it. He locked the drawer and put the key under his computers keyboard.

Kirito heard a knock in his door, the second the sound entered his ears he had gotten out of his desk and opened the door. It was his sister, no surprise there.

"Kirito, wanna practice sword fighting, I'm doing a tournament later this week", Asked Sugu, she had her normal happy expression, she reminded Kirito of Asuna.

"Sure, just let me get ready", replied Kirito. Sugu just smiled as Kirito closed his door.

Kirito got into a long sleeve shirt and walked outside, Sugu was already in her gear. When she saw Kirito she passed him their grandfathers gear, he put it on with care. They took their "swords" and got into position.

Kirito used his preferred style with the sword in one hand, Sugu still giggled at the fact that it was a losing strategy. They both counted down in unison, "5...4...3...2...1".

Sugu started it inch forward step by step, she swung her sword at Kirito only to have him block it. Kirito took his sword and swiped across Sugu's face, barely missing her. Kirito started to rush Sugu. Using the combos he memorized in SAO.

Somehow Sugu blocked each attack with ease. She counted attacked with the fastest of reflexes, she struck Kirito on the knee making him hop up and down on his other leg while he held his knee, he quickly knelt down, as if he was bowing to her, even though he was in pain. She truly was Kirito's sister.

Kirito and Sugu took off their protective gear and went into the house, for some reason time had past very fast as they "fought". Kirito looked at his watch and it was 3:10! He still had to get dressed and everything, Kirito ran into the house, changing clothes while he brushed his teeth.

Somehow in all this madness he actually got ready on time, he ran outside almost sliding as he turned a corner. He got onto his motorcycle and went off.

Kirito didn't know what was happening to him, he was always laid back, taking naps and not caring, why did he care so much about this.

Kirito thought to himself, do I actually like this girl? Then Kirito had a realization, he liked this girl enough to care, he hadn't felt that even for Asuna until we really got into a relationship.

He kept thinking about the thought as he drove to Asada's school. Somehow Kirito got there early, he parked in the parking lot. After he got off his bike he headed towards the school.

It was 3:27 so he had some time to spare. He walked up to the school map, he saw all the classrooms and everything. Since it was a all girls school every boy a girl saw at that school stood out.

Either they were a boyfriend, who were only for the elite leaders of the schools social system. Or they were a sibling there not by choice.

Kirito walked up to the front lobby and asked the front desk where he could Asada Shino. The woman asked what he was doing here and Kirito simply replied,"I'm here to pick her up". The woman thought that was good enough and told him that she was on the second floor room 642.

Kirito thanked the woman and walked toward the stairs. Right before Kirito took the first step of the stairs he was approached by three girls, two were the average, normal "henchwomen" in the back while the alpha female was in front, she was just about the same height of Kirito.

"So, what are you doing here handsome." said the girl in front. She was trying to flirt but Kirito blew it off saying that he was here to pick someone up. "Who are you picking up?" The girl asked with a smirk.

"I don't think you need to know that", Kirito said as he pushed past the group of girls. The head girl was infuriated because no one had ever said no to her, no one accept, Asada.

Krito walked up the stairs and looked at his watch, it was 3:30, he went to back outside to wait by his motorcycle.

He got outside and walked to his motorcycle, he heard a girls voice behind him, he turned around to see Asada walking toward him with her backpack on her back and a book in her hand.

From inside the building the group of girls watched, "So you have someone now, how cute. Watch your back Asada" mumbled the head girl.

Both Asada and Kirito got on the motorcycle, Asada rapped her hands around Kirito's torso and laid her head on his shoulder.

Krito smiled and drove off, they were off on their next adventure.

 _Boom, done I hoped you liked this. ^-^_


	8. Chapter 8

_Why hello there, thank you for reading this far, you have really gave me great satisfaction in this. I hope you enjoy the story. I'm also sorry in advance that I didn't get this out for a while, it is because I have finals, not like that's an excuse but still._

As Kirito and Asada speeded away they both felt something off about the situation, like something was about to happen. They both waited a second, and nothing happened.

The motorcycle stopped, they were at the coffee house, they entered the establishment and ordered two cups of coffee. One dark roast and a mocha.

"So, why did you ask me here", Asada asked with a smirk while she looked into Kirito's eyes. Kirito did the same, Asada took her scarf off of her mouth and revealed a smile.

"Well" Said Kirito before he was rudely interrupted by a waiter hold their cups of coffee. He set the coffee down and laid a piece of strawberry cake in the center.

"Umm we didn't order this" said both Asada and Kirito while they both pointed at the cake. The waiter explained that it is special, and every couple that walks into the store gets a piece of cake.

They both blushed and started to explain that they were both just friends and how they weren't couples. "Well, the cake was made so you can still have it" said the waiter with a friendly smile.

"You can have it if you want" Kirito said as he slid the plate towards her with a smile He had to be the gentlemen.

"Thank you, but there is no possibility I could eat this, here you have it" Asada said as she slid the cake back.

"But I insist" Kirito said as he push the cake back.

"I couldn't said Asada as she pushed back.

The two kept pushing the cake back and forth till they got locked in gridlock. Hand against hand. Then all of a sudden Kirito's hand slipped, making a ramp for the plate.

Before Asada knew it the cake was in Kirito's face, she frantically looked at the table for a napkin to clean up. The second she looked up Kirito busted out laughing.

"I can't believe that just happened, what are the odds" laughed Kirito as he took the cake off.

Asada's guilt was relieved from the laughter, she found her napkin and offered it to Kirito, he took it and whipped his face off.

By then their coffee had gotten cold and they didn't want it so they decided to instead of a coffee house, they would go to a park.

They started to walk down the sidewalk, talking about what just happened and how they should of just split the cake.

It was even more hysterical that the waiter thought they were a couple, I mean who could see those together.

As they walked down the street a girl emerged from an alleyway. She was the same girl from the school, and she had something in her bag.

The two walked to the park with their tail following them. They were completely oblivious of the danger they were in.

When Kirito and Asada arrived they walked over to a bench, but before they could sit they heard a voice, "So, is this your boyfriend Asada?".

The two turned around to see the girl, Kirito saw the annoying girl from Asada's school, when Asada saw a bully she thought she took down.

But this was different, she was alone. There was no one to witness what she was gonna do.

"This is for embarrassing me in front of my friends" said the girl as she took the same pistol she tried to terrorize Asada with. She aimed it at Asada's head and fired.

As the plastic pellet left the barrel of the BB gun, Asada was frozen, she was paralyzed with fear. It was the soul freezing shot.

But right before the pellet could enter Asada's cheek another object absorbed the blow, Kirito's hand.

He had blocked the bullet with his hand. The pellet entered the skin, drawing blood.

Kirito started to walk toward the now flustered bully, she shot two more shots into Kirito, he started to slow down while he held his chest with his unshot hand, but before he could stopped Kirito had gotten to the girl.

He grabbed the gun, swiping it out of her hands. The girl now quivering in fear saw the gun, she crouched down into a fetal position, protecting. Her head.

The next this she heard were three shots, then a empty click, she looked up to see the gun, pointed in the air. Kirito didn't fire a single shot at the girl.

The girl stood up while crying, she ran away, tarnished and defeated.

Kirito fell it his knees, holding his hand. He was overwhelmed with the pain in his hand. The pellet was still inside his hand.

Kirito took his finger and dug it into his palm, he pulled out the BB and threw it away. Asada came over, she crouched down and held his hand to see the damage.

"We should get you to a hospital", said Asada as she helped Kirito up.

"No, it's ok. Can you patch me up at your house, if I go to mine my sister will see and tell everyone" said Kirito while he had a stupid laughing smile.

"Kazuto Kirigaya, in all of this you still think about gossip", said Asada while she smiled and shaked her head.

They both smiled at each other and started to walk to Kirito's motorcycle. Kirito's hand was still bleeding so they had to take a napkin from the coffee shop and shove it in the hole to stop the bleeding.

They got on the motorcycle and darted off towards her apartment. And with Kirito's hand still bleeding, he was happy.

 _Wow, that was some "first date", I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Have a nice day_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello there, thanks for the suggestion, I'm always looking for those. Have a nice day and enjoy the story._

As Asada wrapped her arms around Kirito she thought, how could that girl do that. It's not like I pushed her to the edge, all I did was show her that she couldn't bully anymore.

"I can't believe she would go this far." Muttered Asada, her voice didn't reach Kirito's ears, so he wasn't alerted to her discomfort. "I'll give you the directions to my place" said Asada.

They had arrived at the apartment, as Kirito looked at it he noticed it wasn't the same from the time he saved Asada from Death Gun.

Kirito thought that it shouldn't be a suppose that Asada moved, she needed a better apartment that met the security needs she had.

They both went inside the building and into the elevator, the second the door closed awkward silence followed. They both stayed silent until they reached the top floor where Asada lived.

They both entered the apartment, Asada went to the bathroom; probably to get stuff out of the medicine cabinet.

Kirito walked around admiring the modern style of the apartment. It had a theme of white and black and it had undertone of brown wood. In the living room there was two white armchairs lined up symmetrically to a coffee table. Along with the chars there seemed to be a therapy couch. Under the fine tire there was a fluffy black rug.

The kitchen had a island counter setup with bar stools on one side and cabinets and draws on the other side. The countertops were white marble with black specks.

Kirito looked behind him to see Asada, she was holding a small medical bag with a white cross on it. Her face was happy yet disappointed, Kirito could quite pinpoint why until he realized that he had dripped blood all over her floors.

Kirito quickly grabbed his injured hand to stop the small yet consistent drops of blood. He neglected the fact that he was still very much in pain so he winced at the pain. Asada quickly rushed over to him ushering him to sit in one of the stools.

Once he had sat down Asada stayed to dress the wound, she talked about how sorry she was for getting him in this situation. For some reason Kirito didn't seem to hear her, her eyes, they were so beautiful and fascinating, he felt he could just stare at them forever.

Just then Kirito realized, maybe he subconsciously knew he would do anything for this girl, she was so kind hearted and lovely. But he had doubts, maybe it's too early for dating, he did just break up with Asuna. But he did in fact take a bullet for her so anything is possible.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" Asada asked with a smirk, she already knew the answer but she wanted to see him flustered. She thought he was cute when he didn't know what to say, when he didn't know what to say she could see past all his barriers and emotional blockades.

"Y-yeah, of course I'm listening. It's just…" said Kirito as he put his non injured hand on the back of his head.

"Just what?" Asada said with confidence as she raised her eyebrow.

"Just, never mind…" Kirito said with a tone that ended the conversation. He knew that the end of that sentence would be "your so beautiful". But he knew he could never say that.

Asada had finished bandaging Kirito's hand, she had wrapped a couple of layers of gauze over a whole tube of neosporin. She had also put a couple of paper towels inside to prevent blood soaking through the bandage.

"Ok, it's pretty late, I should get going, really thank you" said Kirito as he got up and started to walk toward the door. His hand reached for the hand to open the door when he looked back to see a slightly disappointed Asada, she was obviously sad to see him go.

Kirito pulled his hand back and smiled, "Or, I could stay here if it's ok, the streets are dangles for a first year motorcyclist and I don't want my sister thinking I got into to much trouble", the look on Asada's face left but a look of happiness and anger returned.

"What do you mean your a first year motorcyclist you could have killed me" said Asada with a mad face. She had faked it of course, she was quite happy to see him stay.

Asada slept in her room when Kirito slept it the living room on the therapy couch, he had learned that it was there's because she thought it was a normal couch and she thought it brought the room together.

The couch was very comfortable, but he shouldn't be surprised it was supposed to make people feel better. He lie there unmoving thinking about him and her, his mind had already made the decision for his soul.

As his eyes became heavy he could feel his mind shutting down and the thought about her stopped he closed his eyes and was transported to a wonderful place, or was it.

It was a lush landscape with a building built into a mountain, Kirito walked over and opened the door, suddenly he was in the middle of a room with moving floors, he didn't realize it at first but he was it some place terrible, as a look of terror grew over Kirito's fun loving face it dawned on him where he was, The Laughing Coffin's lair.

He looked around to see people with the look of death on their faces, most of the men were disfigured and destroyed it those he could make out had a smile that sent chills down Kirito's spine.

"You caused our deaths" they all said in unison, they all started walk toward Kirito surrounding him while they chanted "murderer murderer murderer".

Kirito squirmed on the couch, unable to wake from his nightmare memory. His blankets fell onto the ground exposing his black shirt and jeans. He was about to fall off the couch she. He rolled to the other side. Over in Asada's room she lay asleep, dreaming.

She awoke to hear her door bust open, she rushed to the living room to see what happens to see Kirito lying on the ground covered in his own blood.

She rushed over to him so to if he was breathing, he was not. She cried out in agony as she lay next to his corpse. Her head fell to his chest as tears well up in her eyes. The second her tear hit the unmoving body she awoke for the terrifying nightmare.

She rushed over to the living room to see if Kirito was there. She rushed to his side to see him moving from the nightmare. A rush of relief washed over her to see that Kirito was ok.

A tear of joy came out of her eye and soaked her shirt, for some reason she felt safer here next to him, she later down next to him a quickly fell asleep next to him.

 _Hooray! It's so awesome that I finished. Sorry that this didn't get out earlier. ._._


End file.
